


King of England

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [73]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, but it is suggested in the writing that the reader is female identifying based on little things, no prounouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Who do you think you are? The King of England?”Character: Alex (Dunkirk)Warning: one mention of the word pussy as in coward





	King of England

“Go back inside, Y/N.”

“Who do you think you are? The King of England? You can’t tell me what to do, Alex.” You frown at him, pulling your dressing gown tighter around you. You’d both been risen from your beds at one am because of Geoffrey of all people. Geoffrey a man you hadn’t seen for 4 years. Not after you’d broken things off with him and rejected his proposal. Months afterwards you’d met Alex, then when the war broke out the two of you got married. 

“I said go back inside. You don’t need to see this.” You roll your eyes as he cracks his knuckles. There is absolutely no way you’re allowing a fight to happen in your front garden. Firstly because it would be stupid. Secondly because your mother would be devastated if the roses she’d planted got trampled on. 

“How about, we both go back inside, call the police and ignore him.” 

“That’s not how I do things.” You once again roll your eyes at Alex, and at Geoffrey who is drunkenly saying all sorts of absolute rubbish by your front gate. It’s a wonder he’s still standing judging by the amount he’s had to drink.

“Alex! Knocking his block off isn’t going to help. It’ll just get you in trouble, if the MPs find out…” Then he’ll be disciplined at the least, court martial-ed at worst. He’d been told to behave himself while on leave and if he didn’t…

There is silence for a few short beats, you’re almost certain that Alex will attack Geoffrey, that he’ll knock him out or get himself knocked out, but instead his shoulders lower and he turns back to you, making his way up the steps to the front door. Apparently deciding that you’re right and a fight isn’t worth it, especially not with a guy that can barely stand. 

“You’re going to be a little pussy then! Letting Y/N tell you what to do?”

“Oh bugger off, Geoffrey. You’re drunk!” You pull Alex inside the house before he can rise to the bait. The last thing you need is the military police turning up and him getting a disciplinary or worse. He already had very little leave as it was and you didn’t exactly want him to have none when you rarely saw him as it was.

“I could have taken him.”

“And you would have gotten in trouble, Alex.”

“Love, he’s a dickhead.”

“I know, that’s why I never married him and I married you instead. Forget about him, if he keeps it up i’ll the phone the police.”

“Right, and what exactly are the bobbies going to do?”

“Move him on at the very least. Forget him, Alex. He’s a drunken lout.”


End file.
